


【永黎】The one and only

by swimmingpool8



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingpool8/pseuds/swimmingpool8
Summary: 宝生永梦早该想到，幻梦公司的社长檀黎斗是个婊子。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu
Kudos: 5





	【永黎】The one and only

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道有没有ooc，从来没有写过社长这种类型的人物  
> 没看小说，其他都看了  
> 就是宝生永梦因为自己那不知廉耻的男朋友和别人睡了之后吃醋的故事，九檀提及(我很喜欢九条，但是剧情需要，就渣一下)  
> 有哭，有肉渣，但不香  
> 逻辑和文笔都随着黎斗的最后一条命一起消散了

像往常一样，结束在医院的工作后宝生永梦去超市买了晚上做饭会用到的食材，早上出门时黎斗少见的主动点菜说想吃干烧虾仁。在公寓的电梯里宝生永梦一边回忆白天查到的菜谱上列出的干烧虾仁的制作方法，一边想着推开门之后会看到的人的样子，会是趴在桌子上小憩的黎斗，还是沉浸在代码中的黎斗，又或是其他他未曾见过的黎斗。

推开门之后宝生永梦就有了答案，分属于不同的人的喘息声混合着空气中的一股淫靡的腥气不停的侵袭着宝生永梦的感官。他犹豫了一下要不要退出去，转念一想这是我的家要走的不该是我，脱下鞋提着食材走进屋内。

“ただいま。”宝生永梦对着沙发上叠在一起的两人说着。檀黎斗被压在下面，头埋在沙发的靠垫里发出呜咽声，不知道听没听到宝生永梦的声音，他没有什么反应。褐色皮肤的黑发男人压在他身上操弄着，看到宝生永梦回来之后"哟，名人。"地打了声招呼，然后抬手抓着檀黎斗的头发迫使他抬头看向前方，看向宝生永梦。

"神，你的男朋友回来了哦。"他俯身在檀黎斗耳边轻轻说着，又偏过头想去吻他，却被檀黎斗躲过。

"永梦……"檀黎斗被操的泪眼模糊，嗓子也沙哑了不少。

"お帰り"坚持着说完，他双手撑起身子朝着宝生永梦所在的方向乖巧地笑了笑，然后闭上了眼睛。

宝生永梦和檀黎斗在一起已经三年，当然读懂了他的意思，他看了看客厅地上散落的黑色西装外套上压着的夏威夷衬衫，定了定神，把手里一直提着的食材放在餐桌上，朝着两人的方向走过去，最终停在黎斗面前，低头轻吻上他的唇然后便起身，顺便拍掉的抓在檀黎斗头上的那只手。"你这么抓着他会疼，让他抬头可以抬下巴，九条医生。"说完离开了客厅到卧室去换衣服。期间他听到檀黎斗小声地说了句"永梦生气了，他的舌头没有伸进来……"，后面应该还有话没说完，但全都被压着他的法医撞成了细碎的呻吟声。

换衣服的过程中宝生永梦暗自庆幸那两个人乱来的范围没有波及到客厅以外的区域，转念他又在想自己是不是应该生气自己的男朋友和别人乱来，还是在自己家里，最后他得出了结论，不应该，檀黎斗本来就是这样的人，为了达到目的，不在乎任何后果。

可是尽管告诉过自己不要生气，宝生永梦还是觉得自己不是那么宽宏大量的人，多少带着点怒意走出房间，再次到客厅时看到两人已经分开，檀黎斗仿佛一点都不在意还有两个人虎视眈眈的盯着自己，自在地抽着桌子上的纸巾擦拭着一片狼藉的下体，他身旁沙发垫上的水渍也暗示着刚刚发生了一场多么激烈的情事。

宝生永梦想了想还是没有说话，闷着头走进厨房开始做起晚餐。不知道过了多久，客厅窸窸窣窣了一阵后没了声音，接着檀黎斗出现在他身旁。

"去外面等吧，黎斗さん"宝生永梦小声嘟囔着，并没有看身旁的人。

"永梦生气了吗，因为我和别人做爱。"檀黎斗对自己做过的事一向不欺不瞒，大大方方的承认，也逼着宝生永梦去承认。

"嗯。"还是斗不过他，宝生永梦在点头的同时想着。

然后宝生永梦就感觉到自己被檀黎斗从后面抱在怀里，身后人的一双手也不老实的从居家休闲裤的边缘摸进去握住他的性器。

"我的嘴还没有被用过哦，连接吻也没有过，我只允许九条操我后面，虽然我刚刚有好好洗过澡，不过如果永梦还觉得脏，可以操我的嘴。"檀黎斗根本不觉得自己说出的话在普通人听来是多么的没有廉耻心，他此时此刻只想吃宝生永梦的精液，作为开饭前的开胃菜。

宝生永梦觉得自己也变得不正常，他微微往前挺了挺腰，默许了檀黎斗的动作。

檀黎斗几乎是立刻蹲下身，不费任何力气的把宝生永梦松垮的休闲裤脱掉，抓着宝生永梦的腰迫使他侧过身，张嘴含住了先前因为自己的抚弄而半勃的性器。

突然进入了很温暖的地方，宝生永梦舒服的长叹一声，手里的动作也没停下，拿起刀处理着材料。

檀黎斗听着耳边传来的刀刃与砧板碰撞的声音后开始更加卖力的吸着宝生永梦的阴茎直到嘴里的物件完全勃起，他忍着呕吐感将其吞的更深，喉管收缩带来的挤压感爽的宝生永梦几乎要立刻射出来，不过他忍住了，他知道檀黎斗是故意的，檀黎斗现在一定很想要，只有在这种时候檀黎斗才会给自己深喉，宝生永梦几乎能想出檀黎斗不久之后的样子，他会把自己压倒在地上，一边啃着自己的嘴唇一边扒他自己的裤子，然后背对着宝生永梦露出那即使不久前才被人疼爱过，现在却又被淫水润的发亮的后穴一张一合的收缩着试图勾引自己操进去的样子。

"黎斗さん，再这样下去的话，晚上没办法吃到虾仁了呢。"他看着刚刚因为分心而不小心切在食指上的还在往外渗着血的伤口，低下头伸手抚上檀黎斗的侧脸。感受到宝生永梦动作的檀黎斗微微吐出一部分先前含在嘴里的柱身，一边继续用舌头逗弄着还含在嘴里的部分一边微微抬眼看着俯视着他的宝生永梦。

因为角度问题，厨房的顶灯与宝生永梦所处的位置重叠，大部分光都被遮住导致檀黎斗看不清永梦脸上的表情，但是檀黎斗注意到了，那应该是在眼角的部位，有什么晶莹剔透的东西出现后又很快的消失，然后他感觉有什么冰凉的液体滴落在自己的额头。

"黎斗さん……"他听到宝生永梦轻声唤着他的名字，没有办法说话回应他，只能轻轻扯了宝生永梦的衣角表示自己在听。

"伤口有点痛呢，一会儿黎斗さん要帮我包扎。"是和往常不一样的，不容商量的语气。

檀黎斗心想这算什么事，抬手对着宝生永梦比个"OK"的手势，继续舔弄着宝生永梦的阴茎，收回去的手不忘伸到下方去照顾那两个鼓鼓的囊袋。

宝生永梦抬手把伤口处不断往外溢出的血液抹在檀黎斗脸上，然后按住他的头，在他嘴里大力操弄起来。檀黎斗也被脸颊上的血液刺激，努力将嘴张的更大，恨不得把下方的囊袋也吸进嘴里。

没过多久宝生永梦就在檀黎斗嘴里射了出来，即使做好准备，檀黎斗还是被呛到了，他一边咳嗽一边尽可能多的吃下宝生永梦射在自己嘴里的东西。

"黎斗さん。"宝生永梦的声音突然传来。

檀黎斗抬头看向宝生永梦的时候又有液体滴落，这一次滴在先前宝生永梦涂在自己脸上的那块血迹上，本已凝固的血液溶化少许，淡淡的腥味再一次传进檀黎斗的鼻腔中。他缓缓起身，在宝生永梦面前站直，这才看清宝生永梦泪痕遍布的脸。

"永梦，不要哭"檀黎斗不知道宝生永梦为什么会哭，在很多事情上檀黎斗的理解是异于常人的，例如性，又或者……例如爱。

宝生永梦也明白这一点，但他还是不死心，他想黎斗只属于他一个人。

"你可不可以只爱我一个人？"

回答他的只有片刻的寂静和一个缠绵的吻，还有那夹在唇舌交缠的水声中，低沉但坚定的，一声肯定的回应。

宝生永梦也明白，檀黎斗向来说到做到。


End file.
